Diskussion:Haustier
Mit der Kategorie Tierart bin ich sehr unglücklich, vielleicht sollten wir doch noch die Kategorie Tier als Einzelkategorie einführen. Das würde sicherlich auch Spot freuen :-) --Ken Keeler 08:32, 30. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Na Spot hätte ja schon beinahe ein "Regelmäßiger Charakter (TNG)" verdient ;) -- Spocky - ✍ talk 08:50, 30. Okt 2005 (UTC) Zwei Fragen zu Präzisierung: Da Data ja von uns gegangen ist; kümmert sich B-4 jetzt regelmäßig um Spot? Ist er dazu in der Lage? Zm Anderen: Ist das Haustier von Kruge möglicherweise ein Targ? Spot Also es gibt da eine geschnittene Szene aus STX, in der Worf und LaForge Datas Quartier ausräumen. Dabei springt Spot Worf auf den Arm und es sieht so aus als ob dann sich Worf um Spot kümmern wird. Ist zwar nicht Canon, aber allemal besser als B4 als Versorger anzunehmen. Ist ansonsten ziemlich müßig, wir wissen es nach Canon nicht.--84.137.115.91 19:00, 30. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Wo ist denn das Problem? Das haben wir doch bereits im Spot-Artikel aufgenommen... ;) 20:22, 30. Dez 2006 (UTC) Toby der Targ Hatte B'Elanna einen echten Targ, der auch Toby hieß, oder ist damit ihr "Toby der Targ"-Plüschtier gemeint? Wenn letzteres der Fall ist weiß ich nicht, ob er in die Liste gehört--Bravomike 10:31, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Denke ist eher ein Plüschtier gewesen, denn sie ist doch bei ihrem menschlichen Vater aufgewachsen. Und Toby der Targ hört eher wie ein Markenname für Plüschtiere aus dem 24. Jahrhundert an.--Klossi 10:33, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich nehme ihn mal erst mal raus--Bravomike 10:45, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Beauregard ist eine Pflanze Natürlich sind Pflanzen auch Lebewesen aber sollte bei Haustieren auch Hikaru Sulus Fleischfressende Pflanze "Beauregard" aufgeführt werden? Den Begriff Beauregard wollte ich bearbeiten, aber iwie scheint mir das sinnlos... genauso wie Gertrude ("Neben Gertrude züchtet Sulu noch eine Reihe weiterer Pflanzen"). Bin ein wenig verwirrt. Möchte bitte eine qualifizierte Antwort und ein - ja, bearbeiten oder nein, nicht nötig. Dr. Relezt 19:13, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) o.ô Wal? Sollten Wal und George und Gracie hier nicht raus, da das zwar "Tiere", aber keine "Haustiere" sind?--Tobi72 21:02, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ja eigentlich müssten sie raus. Es sind Wildtiere. Sie wurden in Freiheit geboren und eine zeitlang quasi "in Gefangenschaft" gehalten. Eine (wie auch immer geartete) Domestizierung dieser Tierart wird ja im Film auch indirekt ausgeschlossen, da Gillian Taylor sagt, dass noch nie ein in Gefangenschaft geborener Buckelwal überlebt hat. --Pflaume 21:52, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Seh ich auch so. -- 21:58, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Dann raus damit (ist erledigt). Danke.--Tobi72 22:16, 5. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Wie viele Tiere auf der Liste leben wirklich in Sternenflotten-Einrichtungen? Also bei Spot, Porthos (ja, beide), Picards Fisch und Vogelspinne Christina würde ich es als sicher ansehen, bei allen anderen Tieren wäre ich mir nicht sicher, da man sie nie wirklich auf einem Schiff der Sternenflotte oder auf DS9 sieht. Zweite Frage: Sind Leguan Leonard oder Fliege Roy überhaupt als Haustiere zu sehen, sie sind Hologramme und zumindest Roy ist teil eines holographischen Projektes des Geheimdienstes.--9of17 (Diskussion) 08:23, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Steht denn auch in der Liste, dass alle Tiere an Bord von Sternenflotteneinrichtungen gehalten werden? Die Liste besagt bei Hund, Katze, Fliege etc. lediglich, dass es Haustiere der Erde sind und das stimmt ja. Zugegeben, die Einleitung ist dort etwas unsinnig formuliert und müsste ggfs. mal angepasst werden. Wir können allerdings sagen, dass Haustiere in Sternenflotteneinichtungen gehalten werden und da wir abseits der Erde eigentlich nur Sternenflotteneinrichtungen in Form von Außenposten, Raumbase und Raumschiffen sehen passt es mit den Sternenflotteneinrichtungen schon irgendwie. Roy ist zwar in dem Sinne kein Tier da es ein Hologramm ist, wird aber gezielt als Haustier gehalten (BARCLAY: It was commissioned by Starfleet Intelligence. An experiment in micro-surveillance. Doctor Z keeps it around as a sort of a pet.). Warum muss ein Haustier zwingend ein organisches Wesen sein? -- 09:18, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Okay, das hat mich tatsächlich etwas verwirrt. Und ich habe nicht gesagt, dass man ein Hologramm nicht als Haustier haben kann, ich wollte nur wissen wie das andere hier sehen; für mich würde ein holographisches Haustier definitiv Sinn machen. --9of17 (Diskussion) 09:34, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: Ich würde Hologramme durchaus als Haustiere ansehen. Aber dann würde ich sie in der Liste auch ganz klar als Hologramm führen, und nicht als Leguan/Fliege --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:56, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: Nachtrag: Ein weiteres holografisches Haustier (bzw. eine isomorphe Projektion) wäre noch Spectrum aus (der hier auch noch als irdisches Haustier geführt wird, obwohl er eindeutig einem Fisch aus dem Delta-Quadranten nachempfunden ist). --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:20, 10. Jun. 2015 (UTC)